


На ферме

by WTF Cyberpunk 2021 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cyberpunk, Dark, Don't copy to another site, Dystopia, Gen, Guro, Medical Procedures, Rape Culture, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/WTF%20Cyberpunk%202021
Summary: Содержание коров на ферме "Эджвуд".
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	На ферме

**Author's Note:**

> Краткий пересказ квеста:  
> "В Найт-Сити жил маньяк, который через интернет разводил трудных подростков, промывал им мозги, «Никто тебя не понимает, только я», по классике. Звал их в свою коммуну, устроенную на старой ферме, а когда они туда приезжали, обездвиживал их и накачивал гормонами, так же, как коровку на рисунке. То есть, там была целая ферма из подростков, он обращался с ними как со скотом.  
> Откуда это пошло: когда он был маленький, отец держал эту ферму, накачивал коров гормонами, чтобы быстрее росли, а потом продавал это отравленное мясо людям. С сыном обращался по-скотски. Потом ферма разорилось, отец покончил с собой, а у сына в результате сдвиг по фазе".


End file.
